Sweet Blue Days
by death cherries
Summary: Mokichi High sure seems like a cool place, but who knows what's in store for freshmen like Sakura, Naruto and everyone else? Especially since Orochimaru is the PRINCIPAL! Rated M. Multiple pairings I dont want to list, IN PROGRESS
1. Freshmen, Fresh Meat!

**Sweet Blue Days**

Yes, my bad habit coming back to me. Another long damn chappie story I'm doing. Enjoy it everyone!

**Freshmen, Fresh Meat**

* * *

Orochimaru watched with excitement from his office window as all the little new freshmen passed through the gates and into his school. The snake grin on his face widening from ear to ear at the thoughts of which new genius to choose from and to exploit in front of the school. Sliding a gently hand along the glass, he then caught sight of a raven haired boy. A long tongue slipped from the tight seal of his lips and he licked the dry skin. "Perfect," he mused sickly, "_**that's**_ the one I want!" His eyes traveled along the boy's figure, those eyes, that well proportioned body of his, those strong arms. Yes, a sight indeed to behold. But another figure then caught his eyes, a rambunxious blonde haired boy that was already running around on the neatly cut grass and jumping on it idiotically. Orochimaru hissed in displeasure, "Well, that's one student that will be attending after school lessons."

"Principal Orochimaru" his secretary called as she walked through the door, "school will be starting soon as well as the Freshman Assembly"

"I shall be going," Orochimaru replied, "please make all preparations."

"All preparations are ready," she replied, "all we need is for you to make your appearance."

"Alright then," the snake man replied as he turned and walked to the door, "I'm looking forward to this new year."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke stared irritably as Uzumaki Naruto continued to romp around the neat lawn of their new high school. How the hell did he always end up with **that** idiot in every school he attended? Giving an irritated sigh, the raven haired boy looked up and was surprised to see that the rest of the students from Kimidori Middle School were here as well. Haruno Sakura. Yamanaka Ino. Inuzuka Kiba. Aburame Shino. Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, and so on. Was everyone he knew here as well? Looking around once more, he could also see some unfamiliar faces, other students from other schools as well. '_Well, no matter,_" he thought to himself as he continued to walk towards the buildings, '_they're not my highest priority._'

"Kyaaah!" Haruno Sakura squealed as she noticed that Sasuke was also attending the same high school she was in. Anyone that knew Sakura since Sasorichyan Elementary immediately knew that she had the largest crush on Sasuke since those days. As well as her rivalry with Yamanaka Ino. "Alright," she whispered to herself, "this time, I'll win him for sure!" raising a fist, she then marched on, but was shortly stopped as she noticed her childhood rival, Ino.

"Morning, _Sakura_," Ino greeted cheekily.

"Morning, _Ino_," Sakura returned, "what classes do _you_ have?" she asked as she raised up her list of classes.

"I don't know, why don't we find out?" the blonde returned as they both exchanged papers. To their shock and surprise, they nearly had all classes with each other. Biology. Geometry. World History. English. Literature. Nearly everything was the same except for their homerooms and that Sakura had home economics and creative writing. While Ino had public speaking and photography. Both looked at each other with false smiles, "Well, this is certainly interesting," Ino spoke out.

"It is, isn't it?" Sakura replied with a smile. Soon the bells rang and the two looked at each other.

"After you, Sakura." Ino began with a hand.

"Don't mind if I do," Sakura said with a smile.

Shikamaru gave an irritated sigh as he and Akimichi Chouji followed behind the two girls and the rest of the students. "Aww man, I can't believe we're still stuck with Ino," he sighed out, "how does this always happen?"

"Don't worry, Shikamaru," Chouji cheered up, "as long as we don't have her or Sakura in our classes, things should be fine." With that, the brown haired boy tore open a chip bag and immediately began to wolf down on the crunchy, salty frail chips. As they made their way into the buildings the students then followed the long river of students into the auditorium of the school. There were rows and rows of chairs with students sitting, talking and laughing about. Each of them not having a clue of what might be lying for them.

"Hey guys!" Naruto called as he sat next to them, "Funny that all of us are here together again, you guys, Kiba, Neji, Shino and everyone else."

"Yeah, funny," Shikamaru huffed out.

"Don't mind him; he's just a bit uncomfortable." Chouji informed as he crunched on another salty chip.

Naruto was just about to say something as the sound of screeching filled the entire room, students clapping their hands onto their ears as they looked up to the stage. Up on there, the principal made his appearance, unfazed by the sound. Adjusting the mike, the screeching stopped. "Good morning students," he began, "welcome to your first year at Mokichi High. As you all know, first years here going to be demanded of how well your academic and studying skills here. Only the best students are allowed to stay, others that fail to even bring up a minimum of an eighty percent shall be thrown out." The snake faced man looked around the crowd of freshmen and could see some uncomfortable, sweating faces. He grinned. "Mokichi High is known to be the best in all of Japan here, with our straight 'A' students and scholarship awarded graduates and successful alumni. We hope to continue this tradition with all you new students." More nervous faces came and he continued on, "After all, it wouldn't only be an embarrassment to our school, but _your_ permanent records as well! Imagine, to have been discarded by the best school!"

Naruto felt the beads of sweat roll down his neck; man did this guy demand a lot out of you! "Aww shit," he mumbled, "I don't think I'll make it by the middle of first semester!"

"Don't worry, Naruto," Shikamaru said as he looked over to the nervous blonde, "we'll just have study groups for you and stuff."

Finally what seemed like an eternity of mental torture, the assembly had finally ended. Students were now supposed to be going to their new homeroom classes. Sakura looked up as the bell began to ring, "What's that supposed to be?" she asked.

"It's just a signal that right now is second period," a gray haired girl next to her explained, "see? They have some charts posted up on the walls." She then pointed to one of them.

"Oh, I get it. But uhm, could you tell me where room F-03 is located?" Sakura asked as held up her class schedule, "It's my homeroom."

"Sorry, but unless you have B-01, then I can't walk along with you any further," the girl apologized.

Sakura gave a small nod and continued to walk down the halls among the lost students. Looking up at the small signs on the doors, she soon could see that she was now nearing closer to her classroom. Without even looking where she was going, the young Haruno girl then bumped into another person and fell over. "Oww…" she groaned out.

"Aww, Sasori now we're going to be late for physics, un!" a tall blonde boy sighed out as he slapped a hand to his forehead.

"You okay?" a red haired boy asked as he helped up the pink haired girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sakura replied with a small smile, "sorry."

"You know," the red head went on, "I don't think Principal Orochimaru knows that the girls' skirts for the uniform are too short. I mean, I saw that you have cherry blossomed printed panties."

"Hey!" Sakura exclaimed as a bright blush illuminated onto her face. "You pervert, why were you looking?!"

"Why were your legs spread when you fell?" the red head asked. "Anyway, c'mon Deidara, lets go already."

"Heh, a freshman I'm guessing," the blonde said as they began to walk on, "you know the saying, Sasori. Freshmen, fresh meat, un!"

Sakura stared quizzically for a moment as she watched the two walk off. For some reason, she couldn't help but think of the red haired boy that she had just met. Without even a moment of thinking, she then called out, "Hey! What's your name?"

The boys stopped and looked back. "Which one you talking to?"

"You!" Sakura called out as she pointed to the red head, "What's your name?"

"Heh, she likes you, un." Deidara chuckled.

"It's Sasori," the red replied as he ignored his friend, "you?"

"I'm Haruno Sakura," she answered, "and…thanks again."

"No problem," Sasori said with a small wave. And again, the two boys went back on their way. Sakura watched as they disappeared behind a corner and soon felt herself swoon on the inside. At that moment, her thoughts of Sasuke had vanished and were instantly replaced by the cool and mysterious stranger, Sasori. Turning around and walking into her homeroom in a daze, the pink haired girl made her way to her assigned seat.

"Welcome to a new school and year. I'll be your homeroom, English and literature teacher. I'm Hatake Kakashi." The remaining words were nothing but blurs as Sakura became entranced by the new man that she had met. A dreamy sigh escaped from her lips as she rested her face into her hands, wondering what kind of classes he might have, hoping with some small chance that she might be in the same one as he.

"…..Next!" Kakashi called out as he looked up from his seating chart.

"Hyuuga Hinata!" Hinata exclaimed, "Nice to meet you, Kakashi sensei!"

"My name is Tenten," the bun haired girl announced as she placed a hand on her chest, "pleasure is mine!"

"I'm Sai," the smiling boy spoke, "looking forward to a year with you, Kakashi sensei."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said as she greeted herself among the class, "I hope to do well, Kakashi sensei!"

As each of the students called out their names and greetings to their homeroom teacher, Hinata and Tenten looked over to the pink haired girl, "It seems we're together in the same homeroom again." Hinata spoke as she gave a smile.

"Looks like it," Sakura agreed.

"Except we wound up with _him_," Tenten groaned as she gave a thumb towards the smiling boy, Sai. The bun haired girl then gave a sigh as she rested her face onto her hand, "Well, I just hope that the rest of the year goes good." Giving a smile, she then looked around to see if anyone might over hear them, covering the side of her mouth with a hand she then spoke, "So, did anyone check out any of the seniors here? Totally hot if you ask me!"

"I-I, uh, wouldn't be so sure of that," Hinata blushed, "after all…I mean, I'm not really interested in any of them."

"Aww, c'mon Hinata!" Tenten said as she looked at the pale eyed girl, "Don't tell me you're still hung up over the Uzumaki kid. He likes Sakura, you know that! Just go for a senior!"

"Hinata, you can have Naruto," Sakura scoffed.

"I saw Sasuke's older brother, Itachi," Tenten informed with a proud smile, "and boy, am I telling you, he's a total stud!"

"He's a senior, too, isn't he?" Hinata asked.

"Yup! And I'm gonna try and seduce him as best as I can!" Tenten grinned out. "So Sakura, which senior did you bump into that you thought was hot? I noticed that you were talking to **two** of them!"

"Huh? You spoke with **two** seniors?" Hinata asked wide eyed.

"What're their names?" Tenten asked as she leaned in.

"Well, the one I was mostly interested in was the guy named Sasori," Sakura explained, "I actually, accidentally bumped into him."

Tenten soon gave a squeal and Kakashi turned to them, "Ladies," he said as he held up the small rule book, "don't make me have to move your seats now. Please try to be a bit quieter; some of the other students want to know a bit more about their new school."

"Sorry, Kakashi sensei." Tenten apologized. Turning back to face the pink haired girl she then gave a grin, "You were smitten by him, weren't ya?"

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed with a bright blush, "I was not!"

"You were!" Hinata laughed out.

Kakashi turned to the three squealing girls and gave a small frown; this was going to be _some_ year!

* * *

"Welcome to a new year, everyone. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai," the red eyed, lustrous haired woman spoke, "I shall be your homeroom and math teacher for this year. If there are any questions or hard times you're facing, you may find me and discuss these matters." The woman looked around the room as she leaned against her desk; she gave a small lipsticked smile. "Such a quiet bunch," she mused.

"Not really, just wait till the rest of the year comes!" Kiba exclaimed, "Right now, everyone's just settling in."

Kurenai looked at the boy with a smile, "You seem to be the energetic one here, what's your name?"

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba," the wild boy explained, "you could say that I'm an expert when it comes to canines. I'm your guy if you need anything!"

"Thank you for the information, Kiba," Kurenai said with a nod, "with your exuberance, you should do well." Looking around the room she then noticed the raven haired boy, '_That must be Itachi's younger brother,_' she thought to herself.

Sasuke noticed that Kurenai sensei was looking at him with familiar eyes. Giving a sigh he then decided to introduce himself. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke," he said, "I prefer not to say what my business here is."

"That's fine," Kurenai spoke. '_Definitely Itachi's younger brother,_' she thought to herself, '_but he's much more arrogant._' Looking around the room, her eyes then stopped on a blue eyed, blonde girl. "Hello," Kurenai greeted, "what's your name?"

"My name is Yamanaka Ino," Ino introduced, "my family owns the local flower shop down the street and up in Harajuku."

"Nice to meet you, Ino," Kurenai greeted.

"I'm Aburame Shino," Shino explained.

Kurenai gave a nod as each of her students introduced themselves slowly one after the other. '_An interesting bunch,_' she thought to herself, '_lets see what this year has in store for us…_'

* * *

"Hey everybody! Life treating you good or bad? Don't fear, with_**my**_ class, you won't have anything to worry about!! The name is Maito Gai!!" the bowl haired teacher exclaimed as he stood in front of the class, teeth shining with a thumb up.

"Whoooa!! Such a cool teacher!!" Gai gave a look to the student that had shouted it out and pointed at him.

"You," he said, "what's your name? I like you!"

"I'm Rock Lee," the bowl headed kid announced as he stood up from his seat; "I want to be a genius in this school! And I think with your help, Gai sensei, I can do it!"

"That's great! That's great! I like that in a youthful kid such as yourself!" Gai mused as he gave another shining smile and thumbs up, "With me as your homeroom and science teacher, there is no way you can go wrong, and I guarantee that to everyone of you here!! Be youthful as the spring itself!"

Naruto watched in oddness as his new teacher gave a deep laugh, along with Lee clapping as if it were the best thing in the world. How did he end up with a crazy teacher like _**this**_?! Sure, he was a pretty crazy kid himself, but this was just going way out of the line! He looked around the room to see if anyone else he knew was in this same kooky class along with him. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji. Not much. He gave a groan, '_I'm totally screwed!_' he thought to himself.

* * *

The students gave loud coughs as their new teacher filled the class with smoke. Taking a puff, Asuma watched as all the kids began to fan in front of themselves as they struggled to look upon their new teacher. He grinned as he opened up a window for them, "Sorry about that," he said as he walked in front of his desk, "now where were we?"

"You were just about to introduce yourself, sensei," the gray haired girl answered as she wiped away tears from the corners of her eyes. The smoke was still stinging her eyes.

"Ah, that's right," he puffed out, "right. I'm Sarutobi Asuma. Your homeroom and history teacher for you freshmen this year. Before I used to just teach the junior class, but now I teach both freshmen and seniors." He took in another drag and soon crushed the cigarette in his palms, "So, how about explaining yourselves?"

The gray haired girl looked around and then shyly stood up, "Well, my name is Nanahana Chiyuu. Nice to meet you, Sarutobi sensei."

"Please," Asuma said as he held up a hand, "just say 'Asuma sensei'. It won't be as long and it'll be much easier for you all. Now who's up next?"

"I'm Akimichi Chouji," Chouji spoke as he munched on a new pack of chips. Nothing else could be heard from him as he crunched on his snack.

"Uh, nice to know you, Chouji," Asuma said, "but I don't really allow eating in my class. I'll let it go just for today, but after that, it's after school clean up for you." Asuma looked around the room and noticed a red haired boy in the back of the class. His eyes were dark, and there appeared to be no one else sitting around him. "You there, what might your name be."

"My name is Gaara," the boy replied quietly, "there is nothing else I wish to say."

One by one each of the students introduced themselves and soon the bell ran. Asuma looked up to the clock, ten o'clock. He gave a smile and soon clapped his hands together, "Alright everyone, it's time for first period! Come on, time to go to class!"

* * *

Oooh!! What's gonna happen next?? Eh, you wouldn't believe how hard it was just to place each student in someone's class…now I know how my teacher feels. Oh and if you were wondering why I placed Gai as a science teacher…let's just say my teacher is the same way. ENROLL YOUR KIDS AT SASORICHYAN ELEMENTARY TODAY! R&R!!! 


	2. Chaos On Campus

**Sweet Blue Days**

Well I have now become addicted to writing this story as well as my others. However, I think I shall enjoy this one the most. Why? Cause stuff happens. That's why.

**Chaos On Campus**

* * *

All the students began to quickly run around the halls as soon as the bell for their first period rang, each of them racing to find their new classes quickly before the tardy bell would ring. Uzumaki Naruto huffed as he sped past the other kids down the halls, since it was the first day of school for the freshmen, attendance was demanding and would show whether or not you were a serious student. But it wasn't only that, it also wouldn't be a good way to start off their new year. Nearly knocking down any student that was crossing his way, the Uzumaki was so busy looking up at each classroom sign that he didn't noticed that he soon ran into a large stack of papers and a trash bin. "Oww!" he winced as he got up.

"Hey freshman!" a voice called on him. Naruto looked around to see where the voice might be coming from.

"Someone call me…?" he asked as he stood atop the scattered papers and litter.

"Yeah, I did!" a blue haired girl with a white carnation in it said as she walked on over to him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Getting to class," Naruto spoke as he looked at her. '_Damn, she's hot!_'

"Not right now you aren't," the girl said as she grabbed him by the scruff of his uniform collar, "you knocked over all the school bulletins and newspapers. Now be a good boy and pick them up."

"Hey, shouldn't _you_ in class, too?" the blonde boy cracked out.

"_**I am**_, Student Media and Government. It's a **senior** class." The blue haired girl explained as she tightened her grip on his shirt, "So, since you messed up all my hard work, I think you should be a good boy and pick every single sheet of paper, as well as the garbage you knocked over."

"Any trouble, Konan?" a gentle, ebony haired boy asked as he carried a large stand up camera.

"Yeah, Itachi," the girl replied as she looked over to him, "this punk freshman knocked over all our work and he doesn't want to pick them up."

The boy strode over to the hanging Naruto and looked at him with his deep, scarlet eyes. A hand reached out and pulled the collar of his uniform, the girl Konan released her grip as the gentle looking boy took over. "So," he began smoothly, "are you going to pick them up?"

Naruto gave a gulp, "Y-Yes, senpai." And in a flash, he was soon dropped onto the hard, tiled floor. Scrambling around, he began picking up every sheet of paper, stacking them not in fashion, but in a quick manner. He didn't notice that he was also stepping on some of the sheets, imprinting a dirty footprint on each. When he was done, the Uzumaki boy finally picked up the paper trash that he had fallen over and set up the bin neatly.

"Alright then," Konan said as she began to organize them, "now, get lost."

Naruto quickly turned and ran down the now empty halls. The bell had long rang and now he was late, "Shit!" he spat as he ran. Sighting the sign of his first period class, the Uzumaki boy slid open the door and ran in.

"You're late," Kurenai spoke as she eyed him, "that's a tardy, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Sorry, sensei," Naruto apologized as he took an empty seat next to his archrival Uchiha Sasuke, "had to do something."

"I hope it was getting a watch," Kurenai remarked and the students began to snicker. "Alright, enough dallying, everyone take out your notebooks. We're going to taking some notes."

Naruto gave a sigh as he opened up his bag and took out his notebook, setting it atop his desk, he then began to search for a pen. Feeling around for it, he soon looked into the darkness of his bag. To his shock, he had forgotten his pencils and pens again! '_It's just like last year,_' he thought to himself with a groan. He looked around the classroom, Kurenai sensei was already writing down the notes and all the students were copying them down. Refusing to ask Sasuke for a pen, knowing that he wouldn't give him one anyway, Naruto then turned around and faced a gray haired student. "Got a pen?" he asked.

Chiyuu shook her head, "Sorry," she apologized, "I lent some spares out to three people already."

"Dammit," he cursed. Looking around again, he was surprised to notice that Hinata happened to be sitting right in front of him. Tapping her on the shoulder, he then whispered, "Hey, Hinata, got a pen I can use?"

The Hyuuga girl immediately froze and felt her face become red and hot. '_What should I do?_' she thought to herself with a panic. With her body shaking, the Hyuuga girl reached down into her bag and grabbed a pencil. Fingers were trembling as well as the rest of her body as she slowly turned around, "H-h-here," she whispered as she handed him the slender object.

"Thanks, Hinata." Naruto thanked as he immediately began to copy the notes.

* * *

"In this passage, they're talking about Jason and the flowers," Kakashi began as he walked around the class, book in hand. "Now, I'll read it first in English, later, I will translate it into Japanese, after that, I will call on volunteers to translate this passage after me." As Kakashi began to read the paragraph in the grammar book, Ino slid over and looked at Sakura.

"Well, Sakura," she sneered, "I wonder who's going to ace this class this year?"

"I'll show you, dammit!" Sakura growled as she clenched the paperback book in her hands.

Ino scowled, "Well I won't lose to you either, Sakura!"

"…_And finally in the meadow, Jason had found the blossoms._" Kakashi finished as he looked up from the book in his hand. Looking up, he saw the two girls silently feuding with each other. He sighed but then gave a quick smile. "Well, Haruno Sakura! Thank you for volunteering, please translate this passage for us, thank you."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked out, "_Me_?"

"Yes," Kakashi said with a nod, "please begin."

Sakura opened up her book, fingers twitching. Sure she took English back at Kimidori middle school, and sure she had aced the class. But that was writing! This was speaking! She wasn't ready for this! But seeing the smirk on Ino's face, she gave a breath of air and soon began to translate. "_Jason had come down…from the…uh, villa. And, Jason saw a…tree then…fell? The blossoms…and…meadow…Jason is a blossom…_" Sakura looked up shyly from the walls of her book. She soon saw the smile form on Kakashi sensei's lips, had she successfully translated the English to Japanese?

"Hmm, well Ms. Haruno, it seems that you managed to translate the English, quite um, well." Kakashi graded as he held up the book to his face once again, "Not bad."

"Not bad?!"

"Ohh, Sakura," Ino sighed out, "it seems that you'll never be able to translate English to Japanese!"

"Ah! Ms. Yamanaka! Thank you for volunteering as well!" Kakashi said with a smile on his lips, "Please turn to the other page and translate the Japanese to English. Thank you!"

Sakura grinned, "Let's see how well you can translate, Ino _chan_."

Ino grunted, "Damn Sakura!" Clearing her throat, the Yamanaka girl soon began, "_There was a…villa…Jason rode on the tree? He picked blossoms into…his nose? He then…became a meadow?_" Ino looked up at the gray haired, smiling teacher. Surely she had done much more better than Sakura! Giving herself a proud triumphant smile, the Yamanaka girl then grinned.

"Interesting," Kakashi graded as he looked back into the book, "but that wasn't a good translation."

"What?!"

"In fact, I think none of you will be able to at this rate." Kakashi replied truthfully as he stood in front of the class, "So, therefore, I think we should start with the basics that you all learned last year. Everyone, don't forget to repeat after me!"

Both Sakura and Ino groaned, neither of them bested each other and now they were still back in the same boat. Setting their books aside along with everyone, the two soon began to repeat after their teacher as he spoke out "_Doh Re Mi Fa So La Ti Doh_". Both grunted, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally when lunch period had gathered around, all freshmen were quite surprised and excited that they weren't only allowed to eat in their respective classrooms, but outdoors as well. Freshmen boys quickly ran into the lunch and snack bars while girls giggled amongst themselves as they walked out onto the neat lawn, finding places to sit. Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino had decided to sit under a tree to enjoy their lunches, chattering about their classes and talking about who did what in who's class. Both Sakura and Ino didn't really have much to say since they were in almost every class with each other. Tenten gossiped on how Sasuke performed marvelously in their chemistry class, making Lee into a rival. "I'm honestly not surprised," Ino remarked matter of factly, "Sasuke kun is always going to be the ace in every class there is here."

"I'll agree with that," Sakura said as she sipped a bit of her juice.

Tenten was just about to say something until a loud yell was given, "Ugh, it's Naruto."

"What's he doing?" Ino asked with annoyance as she bit into her rice ball, "Yelling around like that? Almost made me choke!"

"I think he's just happy because he made it on time for the curry breads," Hinata sighed out as she bubbled up her juice box.

"So what?" Tenten spoke as she chewed on the pickled plums, "He doesn't have to yell like a maniac."

Sakura was just about to comment something until she saw Sasori walk across the lawn with a group of people. Soon all the freshmen became quiet as the rest of the seniors and juniors began making their way, bumping off any underclassmen that were in their rightful territories or sitting places. The girls watched as the group Sasori was in, booted off some of the freshmen that were sitting on the benches. "Heh! Look at all these little freshmen!" Deidara chuckled out as he opened up his bag of curry bread.

"We should start taxing them if they want to sit over here," Kakuzu spoke out as he took a bread loaf.

"Hey!" Deidara exclaimed as he took back the bag, "What're you doing, un?!"

"Hey! I helped pay for these!" Kakuzu pointed out.

"Ugh, so much fucking noise." Hidan grunted out.

"Hidan, you said you would stop swearing in front of me," Konan sighed out.

"This day is long," Itachi spoke as he opened up a purchased bento box.

"Anyone want my pickled squash? They always give me these." Sasori said as he held them up with his chopsticks.

"Pass 'em here," Pein said as he held out an opened hand.

Sakura watched as Sasori traded his squashes for some bits of curry bread. All of a sudden, she had no urges to eat. What if he would be watching her? What if he would notice that she was a pig? Such thoughts like those soon clouded her head and she now couldn't help but try and look good for him. Sakura watched with gazing eyes as the boy Sasori joked and chuckled along with his friends, as he ate a piece of the battered sweet potatoes and as he drank some of the bottled yogurt water. "There!" she said to Tenten as she pointed to him, "That's the one that I was talking to!"

"Who?" Ino asked as she swallowed a pickled radish.

"The red head?" Tenten asked, "Him?"

"Yeah! That's the one!" Sakura answered. "He's Sasori! That's the guy who I was talking to!"

Ino looked over and felt a blush creep up to her face, "Who cares about that red head?" she asked, "I think that blonde guy is pretty hot!"

"Much more hotter than Sasuke kun?" Tenten teased as she bit into a crunchy vegetable.

"Hey! I said he was hot," Ino corrected, "don't think that I gave up on Sasuke kun!"

"Sakura has," Tenten informed as she took a swig of her water.

"What? Have you really?" Ino asked with interest.

"I'm not going to say anything," Sakura said as she drank her juice.

"Who do you think is hot over there, Hinata?" Tenten asked as the rest of the girls faced her.

"I, uh, I have no say," Hinata mumbled out as she stuffed her mouth with large portions of rice.

"Hinata, you're no fun!" Tenten groaned out.

Ino kept quiet as the rest of the girls moved on to a different topic. She kept her eyes averted to the blonde boy of the group. As he laughed and bit into his curry bread, as he splashed some of his water on the boy Sasori and on the orange haired, pierced boy. At that moment, Sasuke was someone she could always have on mind, but why not have someone on the side in case if she were to be rejected by him? Setting a plan for herself, today after school she was definitely going to ask that boy out! But realizing that she had been stuffing herself during lunch, Ino looked at herself with horror, what if she wasn't the body type that he liked? It was another diet again!

Sasuke watched as his older brother ate out of his bento box along with his friends. Sitting in the shade of the tree from far away, the raven haired boy couldn't help but still feel inferior to his brother. A senior. A genius. A person everyone admired. Nearly everything you could imagine, Uchiha Itachi was already labeled. Sasuke growled, he was sick of his brother constantly being ahead of him and absorbing all the glory, leaving him out in the cold. Crushing the rice ball that was in his hand, the younger Uchiha then decided to walk up to his brother and inform him of his ambitions. Sure it may have seemed petty, but the younger Uchiha was hell bent on no longer living in his brother's shadow.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed as he noticed Sasuke walk across the lawn, "What the hell is Sasuke doing?!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked as he looked back, and to his small fright, the Uchiha was in front of a group of seniors. Sounds of chatter soon stopped and turned into whispers as they watched. Such a thing was considered taboo; freshmen or new year students were almost always underdogs and weren't given pretty privileges until later on in the year. **Every** student knew that! But there went Sasuke, breaking that invisible boundary.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke spoke as he stood in front of his sitting brother. Itachi looked up at him, chewing on his lunch, box in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other. No emotion was on his face and he looked upon his little brother's face with less interest.

"Oh, you," he said with boredom and resumed eating.

Sasuke hissed and kicked the bento box out his older brother's hand, "Don't ignore me!" he shouted.

"Heh, who the fuck is _**this**_ kid, Itachi?" Hidan asked as his eyes examined the freshman intruder.

"It's Itachi's baby brother," Konan informed as she continued to lean on Hidan's chest, "and enough with that dirty mouth of yours."

"Uchiha Itachi! Prepare to be humiliated this year!" Sasuke shouted as he stood with no fear in front of the seniors.

Itachi looked into the empty hand which had once contained his lunch; he then looked onto the grass. The box was flipped over, the sticky rice scattered, the pickled vegetables and charred beef strewn as well into the earth. Giving a sigh, he then slowly stood up, "I didn't get to finish," he spoke softly.

In a flash, Sasuke soon felt a tightening, monstrous grip around his throat. He gagged and gasped for air as he punched at his older brother's wrist and arm, "Ba…bastard!!" he choked out.

"Do you honestly think you can do such a thing?" Itachi asked with calmness in his voice, "You and I are not in the same class, you will never reach the same height as I." Itachi soon tightened his grip and his younger brother gave a scream.

"Sasuke kun!!" Ino screamed out as she got up, but Tenten held her down.

"Are you crazy!?" she asked, "They're **seniors**!"

"But, Sasuke kun-!" Sakura protested.

"Don't butt in," Tenten warned, "besides; Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, right? He wouldn't think about killing him…I'm sure of it." But the screams only got worse and every student on campus was now watching, either in vain or excitement. Naruto felt his body tremble in anger, and without much thought, ran up to go and help his friend.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Put Sasuke down, asshole!" but he was then knocked down by the orange haired senior.

"Freshmen that don't know their place **really** piss me off." Pein said as he put a heavy foot onto the Uzumaki boy's chest. Grinding it deeply. Naruto let out a scream.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Pein and Itachi looked and saw that it was Uzumaki Minato, the school's _'Yellow Flash'_ from the track team.

"We're not doing anything," Pein grunted as he lifted his foot off of the younger Uzumaki, "but Minato, your brother should learn not to meddle in family stuff."

"And the same to you," Minato shot as he helped up his younger brother, "mess with Naruto; you're in for a pounding, Pein." His blue eyes then looked over to Itachi, "And as for you, Uchiha san, such conduct like that would get you in trouble. Wouldn't you agree?"

Itachi gave an irritated eye to the blonde boy and dropped his brother, allowing a loud _thud!_ on the ground. Giving a small, "Hmph," he then returned back to his group with Pein. Minato watched this and then gave a sigh as he let out a hand to the gasping, younger Uchiha.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Sasuke snapped as he slapped away his hand and walked away.

"Well I can now see the difference and resemblance," Minato sighed out as he placed a hand on his head, "but as for _**you**_, Naruto, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Sasuke is a friend of mine," Naruto shot back at his older brother, "I'm not going to let his asshole of a brother beat the shit out of him!"

"He'll do the same to you if you don't leave him alone!" Minato snapped, shutting up Naruto. "Listen, Naruto, you and Sasuke now just gave a bad rep for the rest of your freshmen. Now both Juniors and Seniors are gonna be on your ass, think that's cool?"

"So what?" Naruto shot, "I'm not scared of Itachi or that Pein dude."

"You just don't get it," Minato sighed out, "but you'll see soon." Turning around, he then gave a small wave and walked off.

* * *

When the class bell had rung, the freshmen running down the halls were constantly being tripped and pushed on purpose by the Junior and Senior upperclassmen. Some were being forced to hold heavy stacks of books and wait five minutes till after the class bell had rang again, it was either that or a nice surprise after school. Naruto felt the glares hit him as he passed by his fellow freshmen, "Thanks a lot, Naruto!" one of them shouted.

"Hey! It was all Sasuke, too, you know!" the Uzumaki boy defended.

"So what? It didn't have to go _**this**_ far if _**you**_ didn't interfere!"

"Say that again!" Naruto challenged.

"Naruto, shut up already!" Sakura huffed as she pulled on his ear, "Because of you, one of the seniors made me give her all of my pocket change in order for me to get to our next class."

"Which one?" Naruto asked as he walked alongside his crush.

"A girl named Nii Yugito." Sakura informed as she opened the door to their final class. Entering the history class, Sakura scowled as she noticed that Ino had made it before she had.

"Haruno san and Uzumaki san, you two are late," Asuma informed as he watched the two take their seats, "please be on time tomorrow, otherwise it's a write up to Principal Orochimaru's. I don't want to do such a thing."

"Sorry, sensei," Sakura apologized, "it won't happen again."

"Alright then. Okay everyone, pick up your texts and lets right down the main points!" Asuma announced as he walked to the blackboard.

Sakura slowly turned her attention to the outside of the window, her first day of school was almost over and it had gone terribly. But it wasn't all that bad, no. She had met a cute senior, gentle and calm looking. Not as scary like the rest of his friends that he had hung around with, giving herself an inward sigh, she soon began to wonder about him. Was he taken? She sure hoped not. Would he go out with her? Not likely…Naruto and Sasuke had already ruined it for the freshmen class. Inside, the cherry blossom haired girl hoped he wouldn't reject her…like Sasuke did. His eyes just seemed to be all too gentle, and calm. She felt a blush creep up as she thought of what he had said to her this morning, about her panties. Sure it was quite embarrassing, but it felt strangely exciting to her. She soon gave a giggle.

"Haruno san, is everything alright?" Asuma asked as he turned around.

"Oh no! Nothing, Asuma sensei!" Sakura assured as she waved her hands.

"Alright then, now read the headings below then."

* * *

Not much of an ending, what can I say? Oh, and the story doesn't only center around Sakura, mind you. It's everyone's story so don't worry. We'll get to Sasuke in the next chapter, I promise! Well, R&R! 


	3. Issues and Identity Crisis

Hey everyone! It has been ages since I last updated this story, hasn't it? Well, better late than never…but I suppose that isn't good enough, isn't it?

**Sweet Blue Days

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Issues and Identity Crisis

* * *

**

Naruto groaned. His first day of school and he had already been assigned to after school hell. Thank god it was finally over! How he hated Mokichi High already! How did Minato ever manage to survive in that concrete hell hole? As he finally reached his familiar street, he slowly walked up towards the door of his home. His hands twitched a bit as he took the knob into his hands and finally twisted it open. The door creaked a bit and he gulped, he prayed inwardly hoping his father wasn't home to receive any news. Finally stepping in, Naruto shouted, "Hey! I'm home!"

Thundering footsteps from upstairs were being made and soon traveled down the small staircase of his home. "_Narutoooo!!_" a thunderous voice boomed, "_Hiyahhh!_" Jiraiya jumped up and gave a large air kick aiming right at his young blonde son.

Naruto jolted and quickly moved out of the way just in time and his father had broken their door and the house plants again. "Geeze you crazy old geezer!" he exasperated, "What was that for!?"

"For interrupting my work!" the white haired man shouted back as he got up, "You know I cannot work well with noise! How am I ever supposed to finish the latest novel to my _Icha Icha_ series if you are always making noise?" Jiraiya then shook his head, "Why can't you ever be like Minato? He manages to never make noise and bother your poor, old father."

"Hey! He never makes noise, but he never cooks you the food you eat either!" the little blonde growled, "If it's anyone that's poor, it should be me! I'm always feeding us and-!"

"_Cup of noodles_ are not an inspiring meal for a genius writer like myself!" Jiraiya shouted as he held up an example and threw it on the tiled floor. "If you had used the money I had given you, _**properly**_ and cooked a decent meal, then I wouldn't have anything to say!"

Minato lazily walked into the entrance hall with a chip bag in his hand and looked at his father and younger brother fighting as usual. He frowned, "What's going on, now?" he asked, "I was almost done with my calculus until I heard your bickering."

"Minato! My smart son!" Jiraiya exclaimed as he hugged his older son, "When did you get home?"

"I got home two hours ago," the tall blonde replied, "I even said, '_Dad, I'm home!'_ to you but you didn't reply so yeah."

"Eh? Two hours ago? Why didn't Naruto walk home with you?"

"He had detention."Minato replied as he slipped a chip into his mouth. "Didn't you get the phone call?"

Jiraiya walked over to the telephone and pressed the button that would play the messages. "_You have thirty new messages,_" the mechanical voice spoke, "_Monday, at two o-five p.m. 'Jiraiya, this is Principal Orochimaru calling; I'm afraid your son, Naruto, shall be held for after school detention until four thirty today. Hope I am not interrupting anything. Have a _nice_ day.'_" Jiraiya smashed the box with fury. He hated the snakey man and his so-called- _high class job_. But looking over to his younger blonde son, his face was red with fury.

"Naruto! Why did you have detention? And on your first day of school no less?!" Jiraiya roared.

"I had a little trouble on campus," Naruto replied weakly. Sure, his dad was some perverted, porno writer. But he sure was scary as hell when he was pissed.

"Trouble?" his father asked and anger fading, "What kind of trouble?"

"Just him and the Uchiha boy," Minato informed as he crunched on another chip. "Apparently Sasuke was just having some issues with Itachi and then it tumultuated almost to a brawl. Then Naruto came and that's what happened." He gave a sigh after he said those words and looked to his younger brother.

"Hey! If I hadn't stepped in, Sasuke would've been reduced to a bloody pulp." Naruto shot and then gave a huff. It seemed everything and everyone was against him today. Finally waving a hand he said, "I'm done with this. I'm heading to my room and going to do some work. Don't expect me to cook for you guys tonight." And before anyone could say anything more, he passed through them and made his way upstairs to his room.

Jiraiya sighed and patted the back of his head. "Seems he had a rough day… and I blew it."

Minato gave his father a gentle look, "Don't be so hard on yourself, dad. He's just having some high school blues. I'm sure you had them too, when you were a student at Mokichi with Orochimaru _koucho sensei_ when you both had classes together."

Jiraiya grimaced to the sound of his arch nemesis's name, "Peh! Don't even speak about it."

Minato chuckled a bit as he crushed the empty chip bag in his hands. "Hah! Well, if that's the case then okay. Hey, since Naruto doesn't feel like cooking tonight, how about I do it? What do you want?"

Jiraiya opened up his wallet and counted the bills, "Here's eighty, sorry if there isn't anything more. Try go to the store and buy some fresh ingredients. My taste buds are in the mood for some of your gourmet skills." They both laughed at that. Minato was bad at cooking, but made small simple things that was edible to the family.

"Alright, I'm off." Minato informed as he took the bills and slipped on his shoes. "I shouldn't take long, and don't strain your brain, dad."

"Heh, my brain is a rackin' when I push it." He then made his way upstairs as his older son left. Jiraiya walked up the steps, thinking that perhaps he should have a talk with Naruto. He could understand the feelings almost at once and immediately. When he had been a student himself at Mokichi and had everyday quarrels and competitions with Orochimaru, even since their childhood days at Sasorichyan elementary. He walked down the narrow hall and came upon the closed door of his son's room with a sign that said more than 'Do Not Enter!' but also a drawing of an angry demon fox. He gave a large sigh as he recited the words to say in his brain, then he knocked on the door. "Naruto," he began.

"What do you want? I'm busy doing _homework_." The voice replied with sarcasm through the closed door.

"C'mon. Let me in. I want to talk with you."

"To tell me how much I should've acted like a grown up today instead of like a child?" Naruto groaned as he mindlessly moved his pencil around the paper.

"Just let me in already." Jiraiya said and soon the door clicked open and he saw his son standing there. He made his way into the room and the door was left wide open. He sat himself on the messy, clothes covered chair and sighed. "You know, I know what I did wasn't very grown up myself."

"That's for sure," the blonde replied with obviousness as he fiddled with his toes.

Jiraiya had to stop every muscle in his body from pulling a crazy air screw kick to his son. He gave an even deeper sigh and said slowly, "I know. Well, I'm just here to say that I'm sorry. And I know you're thinking that I'm just bullshitting you or something, but I'm not. I guess… it's time for me to start treating you like an adult instead of a kid." He then got up and stretched a bit, "Oh! And don't worry about dinner, Minato's making something tonight. So, don't think too much about tonight… or the next couple of nights. I'll be doing some cooking of my own starting tomorrow."

And with a small smile and wave of his hand, Naruto watched as his father left the room.

* * *

Sasuke angrily flipped the book shut as he had finally finished all of his work. Sure, it was another two days before his geometry, English, and physics were due, but this was the year that he was going to show and prove to everyone that he was more than Itachi's shadow. No, he was going to prove that he was better than him in everything. Itachi had only taken algebra 1 as a freshman, but Sasuke was now a freshman in geometry. The ideas of being in something higher than his brother was in his first year filled him with sadistic energy that he was far more greater. But then he stopped a bit. He soon remember how Itachi had only taken algebra for only half of the quarter, and then moved up to geometry, then passed that and bumped up even higher to reach trig. All within the freshman year. Sasuke grinded his teeth to the thoughts. It would be impossible for him. How did his brother manage to outdo him and everything?

Thank god his brother wasn't living at home with him and their parents. He had moved out just two years ago, in his sophomore year and into a special dormitory that Principal Orochimaru had generously paid for. His brother, Itachi, and a few of the members of Itachi's friends, the _Akatsuki_. That girl; Konan, the red head; Sasori and the money freak; Kakuzu. There were only few students at Mokichi that were given the special dormitories to. For only the truly outstanding and intelligent were valued and given this much attention to. These thoughts had furthered Sasuke to make a goal; to get a dormitory within the next year. Impossible, yes. But anything to show that he was more than worthy to be recognized as Itachi's younger brother, but also the one that was **better** than Itachi.

"Sasuke," his mother's friendly voice spoke through the closed door, "dinner is ready. Come down and eat."

"Sure," he replied as he switched off his desk lamp and got out of his chair. He looked around his tidy room. Tidy wasn't the word. More like an anal clean freak. The only books he had on his shelves were college entry exams and college testing books. Those, and also Itachi's yearbooks. Why had he bothered keeping them again? He walked over to them to remind himself. Grabbing his brother's freshman year book, he flipped through the book and searched for the awards page. He glared as he saw his brother's pictures in there. He was in almost every award you can think of. Mathematician, English speaking and writing, Chinese speaking and writing, quantum physics, technological studies, philosophy, chemistry, chess. Almost everything he was number one in. Except for track, first place belonged to Uzumaki Minato, and then second place was his brother's. He stared at the track team picture, as Minato cheerfully held his trophy up high with a wide smile. Itachi held his solemnly and had no smile. In fact, he didn't seem to smile in any of the pictures. Or at least that's what he thought. He looked at the corner of the page and saw a signature and note from Konan. In the blue ink she had written;

"_I know you're smiling there, even though you won second place, you're still happy. Try smiling a bit more! It'll make your day better!"_

She had drawn some kind of idiotic picture of a flower with the blue pen and Sasuke scoffed. She was the only female friend Itachi ever had. But what about him? Did he have any himself? Come to think of it, Sasuke realized he didn't. He didn't have any friends at all. Sure he had rivals and female admirers, but did he have any real friends at all? No, but the only one that would probably come close was the….No! Not the young Uzumaki boy! Not Naruto. Sasuke spat and put the book away immediately, then he walked out of his room and headed down over for dinner.

* * *

It was a quiet time; no one spoke to each other. Only the sounds of chopsticks clinking against the porcelain bowls and plates, or the sounds of crunching on vegetables were the only things audible. Finally, Sasuke's father looked at his son and then spoke.

"Your principal called today," he said as he sipped some of the miso soup, "told me that you had after school detention. You had caused quite a commotion on campus today, even as to disturb your brother."

Sasuke twitched at the sound of his father's words.

Sasuke's mother put her chopsticks down and stopped everything else she did. She hated this. How her husband would speak so highly about Itachi to make Sasuke feel hurt and angry. But she said nothing about it, of course. For she was only a simple housewife.

Sasuke felt his father's heavy eyes on him and looked up. "Yes, that's what happened."

"Why did you do it?" he put his own chopsticks down and stared strongly at his son. "Itachi is a genius; he represents our family, we the Uchiha. He will be going off to Tokyo University soon and he shouldn't be bothered. Until you have reached his level, you will understand what I mean and what he has been going through."

Sasuke glared, why was his father always trying to piss him off with this? "And what is it he is going through?" he wanted to test him this time.

"You know exactly what I mean." His father replied in a tone that now sounded dangerous. "A genius cannot be bothered by a nuisance, a rock in one's shoe. You are that rock at this moment. Itachi cannot continue to walk if he is bothered by it. Do you understand?"

Sasuke now understood fully. His father was too proud of Itachi. His head was in the clouds, while Sasuke was left on the ground; something to only look down on and spit on. While Itachi, was higher and someone that it seemed that even his father looked up to. Finally, after hearing what appeared to sound like an angry animal breathing impatiently, Sasuke decided to answer his father. "Yes," he replied and went back to eating his rice and pickles.

Mrs. Uchiha looked her son and then her husband. Neither of them looked at each other as they ate and conversation had died right after that. She stared within her own small bowl of rice and sadness seemed to seep into her. What had changed this family? Years ago it was a happy, loving time for them. Six years ago. Right before Itachi had entered intermediate school, junior high. But now, it only seemed like competition within the family. Her husband, praising their eldest son while egging on Sasuke to do better or get out of his brother's way of where he was going. She was no fool. She knew Itachi did not consider Sasuke garbage like how her husband was now treating him. Itachi did not have any quarrels with anyone or did not think little of them. In fact, he thought little of no one; he had no opinion of them. Or at least, that's what she thought. Her oldest child was now away from her; he lived and did things on his own. He was an adult now. Something she had feared he would become not too long after he had turned the age of two and began to do things on his own. She didn't like how her husband gave them his form of so called '_love_'. How he would expect Itachi to do great, and now he had. He had done greater than what he was pushed to do and now he was pushing Sasuke to be just like him in every way it seemed.

How he had grunted in disgust when Sasuke had always misspelled words or struggled through mathematics. How he had pushed him away when Sasuke had went to him for help, and to only cry when being rejected. Itachi always helped him secretly when he was told not to. She knew that. But when her husband had found out he had forced a chasm of separation between the two brothers. In a way, she was now beginning to think… was he _afraid_ that Itachi had now become something too great for even him? Did Itachi only do this to shut up his father, her husband? If so, it indeed worked. In junior high, during that conference with the school faculty about Itachi, she could feel her husband's chest swell with tight nervousness and amazement that he had set a new record for every subject in the school and had developed the habits of a university student. Then Itachi's sophomore year… it had not been too long that the year had started, but she remembered that phone call that principal Orochimaru had given on that day. Explaining all to the both of them how far more advanced Itachi was and that how he wanted to be away from the family in order to pursue and study far more better than at home. _ The family. The family._ She remembered clenching her teeth to that, those words. It had to be her husband that had pushed him that far to be away from them.

She looked over to her younger son, her last child. And now, he was doing it Sasuke. Filling him with hate and a desire to show off how better he could be than Itachi. But she knew, and believed that the two men on the same table knew.. no one could best Itachi. Not now, not ever. Itachi had done it to be rid himself of not only his father, but to be at a place higher than him. He had done it. He was at a place, a shelf higher, much, much higher where no one could reach him. A sad truth. She felt her body quiver and tears form behind her eyes, her son had now turned into some sort of being with no feelings. Something not human. He never called or stopped by. It was only her husband or she that did. But whenever her husband did call, it was much more like begging to see him or to have him show off at his work as his most brilliant son. She knew Itachi never bothered to answer his calls, or buy into his words.

She was then taken out from her thoughts to the sounds of dishes being left onto the hard table. Both men had now left and were now retiring into their rooms. She looked down onto the table and noticed her son's side. Nothing was left in any of the dishes.

* * *

Okay, had to stop there. Don't worry and please wait for the next installment!! R&R !! Sasorichyan out and delivering you a hot new chappie!!


End file.
